


Hireath

by halloweennut



Series: Hireath [1]
Category: Elena of Avalor, Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: dad angst au, i fall in love, i have a pattern and that's that on period, i make them a parent, i see a character, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweennut/pseuds/halloweennut
Summary: Ash, Chatana, and Esteban seek aid for taking over Avalor and go to two oracles for it. One thing Esteban didn't expect was that they were children, or how much he'd grow to care about them.Or in which Esteban has a redemption arc and adopts children.
Relationships: Esteban Flores & redemption
Series: Hireath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. To The Cave

Esteban had no idea where they were going - Chatana and Ash had taken the lead in their little cohort and were leading them up into the mountains to some sort of cave system that had some sort of magic tools that could have aided them.

“And why didn’t we come here sooner?” Esteban asked. “Additionally, must we hike? I can just teleport there.”

“But do you know where we’re teleporting?” Chatana asked over her shoulder. 

“No, because you two are being vague about it,” he snipped. Ash scoffed. 

“Stop complaining, we’re almost there,” she snapped. Esteban rolled his eyes. 

“Can you at least give me a solid explanation about this place? I’m just as much of a partner in this as you two are,” he huffed. The two ignored him until they reached the mouth of the oh-so-important cave. It looked nondescript and unimportant. “Oh, wow. A cave. How helpful.”

“Mios dios, do you ever shut-” Ash turned to snap at him, but was stilled by Chatana’s hand. 

“Calm down, Ash,” Pili said. Ash shrugged the hand away with a scowl. 

“This cave contains two oracles,” Chatana began to explain. “One sees the past, the other the future. A malvago made this place a century and a half ago for them, and sorcerers and sorceresses alike have been coming here since. They will tell us how to get the scepter of light, among other things, and defeat Avalor once and for all!”

“And why just come here now? It sounds like it certainly could have been helpful before,” Esteban replied. 

“Because it’s costly. The oracles aren’t cheap, and now we have more of the means to actually pay them since all other routes are gone,” Ash continued. “Now let’s go. The sooner we know the price, the sooner we can pay it.”

The two sorceresses entered the cave, but Esteban lingered behind. The idea of hurting his home and family sat in his stomach like a ball of lead, but for the sake of everything he was trying to weave together, he ignored it, straightened his shoulders, and marched forward. The cave was dark and dim, their footsteps echoing around them. For a few moments, the group could barely see in front of them until the cave suddenly opened up into a brightly lit atrium. The stone glimmered blue in the light from the ceiling of the cave - a large crystal descended from the ceiling, providing bright light. There was a platform with three small steps leading up to it. It was a grand space, certainly suitable for these supposed oracles. Esteban tried not to look around in awe.

“Well, where are they?” Pili asked, peering up at the platform from Chatana’s shoulders. She shrugged. 

“They’re nearby,” the sorceress replied. She stepped closer to the platform. “Oracles! We come seeking your visions!”

There was the sound of rattling metal and footsteps from the back of the platform. Esteban noticed the small entrance at the side of it, obscured by shadow. Out from it came something that surprised him more than anything he had seen in the past two months. Two children walked forward from the entrance, hand in hand. One was at least twelve with shaggy brown hair cut short, and she had a dour and tired look on her face. The other couldn’t have been older than eight with wild black hair and wide brown eyes. Their clothing was old and slightly ragged, and neither had shoes, save for dark silver chains around their ankles. The chains were etched with glowing purple symbols. 

“They’re children,” Esteban murmured and looked at the others to see if they were having the same reaction to the sight. Ash and Chatana’s faces hadn’t changed - it was as if someone had told them the sky was blue. The eldest one spoke first.

“What do you want?” her voice was cold and so very tired. Chatana smiled kindly and stepped closer. “Not another step closer!”

“There are booby traps,” the younger one said, softly. “Tormenta set them up so no one could take us.”

“Ah, I see…,” Chatana replied, scanning the ground. “Tormenta was paranoid, even with mystic chains.”

The children winced at the name. The eldest spoke again. “I repeat, what do you want?”

“We want information, why else would we be here?” Ash replied, impatiently. Chatana glared at her before turning back towards the children.

“We are here for information,” Chatana continued. “We would like to know how to take the Scepter of Light from Princess Elena, and the location of other powerful Maruvian items lost to time.”

The eldest blinked once, then twice, and looked at the younger, who repeated the motion. 

“Alright,” the eldest said. “But you’re asking for plenty, so we need plenty in return.”

“Name the price and we’ll pay it,” Ash said. The girls looked at each other again.

“We need four things in payment,” the eldest began. “Starlight in a jar.”

“Thread that that’s only been spun and used once,” the younger added. “A mouse that doesn’t eat-”

“And a shawl made from many colors,” the eldest one finished. “No magic can be used.”

“Starlight, thread, a mouse and shawl?” Ash questioned. “What kind of-”

“If you don’t like it, don’t pay it,” the eldest shrugged. “Deal?”

“Not until you-” Ash began, but Chatana stopped her, pulling her aside to discuss things in hushed whispers that left Esteban out. Esteban looked up at the two children who stared back at them and then at the floor. Parts of the floor stood out to him, as well as a few tripwires that just barely caught the light. Booby traps? More like absolute child’s play to him. Esteban danced over the floor, elegantly avoiding each trap until he was up at the platform. Both children looked at him in shock. 

The youngest one broke out of her daze and grinned widely. “Wow! How did you do that?”

“That was pretty neat,” the eldest said. “Pointless, but neat.”

“I’ve had practice,” he replied, kneeling down on the steps so he stood eye to eye with them. He could finally see up close how tired and ragged the two were. “The payments you want are riddles, correct?”

“Maybe,” the eldest shrugged. “We get bored.”

“Understandable,” Esteban replied, sitting down. “Let me guess…fireflies for the first one? And the mouse is a toy.”

“Aw, you solved it too fast!” the youngest replied. “Now we’ll actually have to tell them.”

“No we won’t,” the eldest replied. She blinked once, twice. “He’s not going to tell them anything, are you?”

Esteban shook his head no. He saw no reason to help them now after leaving him out of the loop. The girl started to grin, and some of the exhaustion fell away from her face. Before he could say another word, Chatana and Ash’s huddle broke up. 

“We accept your terms, Oracles,” Chatana announced. “We will return with these items.”

“If you can get them,” the eldest replied. There was a hidden mirth in her voice. 

“We will! Come on, Esteban,” Ash ordered. “We have a payment to collect.”

Esteban danced over the traps again, ending with a grand flourish that made the youngest cheer. The eldest only stared at him with a far off glance, and blinked once, and then twice as she watched them leave, her mind far away in the future.


	2. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn our oracles names

When he had a moment to sneak away from Chatana and Ash, Esteban snuck away back to the cave entrance. They had made little progress on the payment, save the mouse being a toy, and Esteban was less concerned about figuring the riddles out than he was about the two children shackled in the cave. No one, let alone children, should be held captive like that, even worse when they were all alone. As someone who had been trapped by a sorceress himself - though Esteban knew he was responsible for his own chains - he could understand how they must feel, and quickly teleported to the closest village, quietly lifting some pan dulce from a cart and blinking back. Well, not before going back to drop a few coins on the ledge of the cart’s small counter before going into the cave properly.

The children were surprised to see him, suffice to say. The eldest one looked at him suspiciously while the little one waved hello with a chirped ‘buenos dias!’

“You’re back early,” the older one said, crossing her arms. “But you don’t have any of what we requested.”

“That is true,” Esteban replied, lightly stepping over the traps with a bit more flourish than needed, but it entertained the youngest one, who clapped when he made it to the platform steps. “But I have something you might like more.”

With that, he pulled the pastries from his pocket, and immediately both children when starry-eyed. Even the eldest’s dour facade dropped and she reached out to take one, hesitant as though he was going to snatch the treat away. He extended his hand further. 

“Go on. I got them for you two,” he explained. The youngest one quickly grabbed her share and took a chomp out of it with a happy hum. The eldest took hers slowly, and just as cautiously took her first bite. But like the younger one, also happily hummed. 

“It’s been forever since we’ve had pan dulce!” the youngest one said between bites. “I forgot how tasty they were!”

“It’s been forever since we’ve actually ate,” the eldest murmured. Esteban’s attention snapped at that. 

“Excuse me?” he asked. “What do you mean, forever? Is no one bringing you food?”

“No one has had to,” the eldest shrugged. “Mystic chains and magic cave.”

“We technically don’t have to eat, or sleep,” the youngest added. She licked her fingers clean of powdered sugar and wiped her face free of it. Esteban felt his stomach drop at the thought. “We don’t even grow.”

“And you’ve been here for 200 years…,” Esteban said softly. “Mios dios.”

The eldest finished her pastry, but unlike the youngest, wiped her hands off on her skirt. “Oh well. We’ll probably be here for another 200, but I don’t want to look.”

“I’m sure you won’t-” he began, but the eldest shot him a look. “Nothing is set in stone.”

“I know, but I don’t want to know,” she replied. 

“Maricruz has been like this for 50 years,” the youngest said. Maricruz, as she was now known, shot her a look.

“Rosita! We weren’t going to- oh shoot,” she trailed off, realizing her own mistake. 

“Maricruz and Rosita? Are those your names?”Esteban said. “I’m Esteban.”

“After your great-grandfather!” Rosita piped up, blinking twice. He looked at her in shock for a moment.

“How did you-”

“My little sister sees the past,” Maricruz explained. “I see the future.”

“We work together for the oracle stuff,” Rosita added, face drooping. “It’s not very fun anymore. It was back before we came here.”

Esteban looked at them sympathetically. “I’m very sorry. How did you-”

“We don’t like to talk about it,” Maricruz interrupted. She picked up Rosie, mindful of the shackles. “It upsets Rosie. Thank you for the pan dulce. Goodbye.”

She turned, sister in arms, and carried her back towards the little opening in the back of the platform. Rosie peered over Mari’s shoulder and waved goodbye to Esteban. He waved back and left once they disappeared into the shadows. Esteban returned the next day, but with something more substantial than pan dulce. He stepped lightly towards the platform and left a small bag of oranges and tamales where they would see them. 

“You don’t have to come out,” he called. “But I left some food here for you. Chatana and Ash haven’t made much progress on your riddles, by the way. I’ll leave you two be-”

“Wait! Don’t go!” Rosie called out. He heard Mari call after her and the rattle of metal, and watched as she scrambled out from the little entrance. “Please don’t!”

“Rosie!” Mari was close behind. “He can’t stay. No one does-”

“He came back twice! No one has done that!” Rosie countered. 

“He’s a malvago!” Mari snapped. “They always want something-”

“I honestly don’t,” Esteban interrupted. “I don’t expect you to believe me or trust me. I’m not exactly worthy of anyone’s trust. But if you want me to stay, I’ll stay. If you want me to leave, I can do that as well.” 

Rosie looked up at Maricruz, who looked at her sister with the same glance he had seen hundreds of times between two sisters he held near to his heart. Protective and full of worry. He watched Mari blink twice, gaze suddenly far away for a moment. She sighed. 

“Okay. He can stay,” she relented. Rosie cheered and Esteban smiled at the antics. “You said you brought food?”

He nodded towards the bags. “Something a little more substantial. Growing children need more than pan dulce.”

Maricruz made a soft comment about not growing, but it died on her tongue the moment a bright orange was pulled from the bag. Rosie whispered that those were her favorites to Esteban, almost conspiratorially as she offered him a tamale. He smiled and tucked that away in his mind for the next time he brought them fruit as he sat down with them to eat. 

This pattern continued - Esteban would stop by in the afternoon with food and sit with them for a while, at least until he realized Chatana and Ash would be wondering after him, and have to leave. The girls slowly opened up more - Rosie told story upon story and always asked for more from him, and Mari, surprisingly, would pry about new fashion that was happening. He always wanted to ask why she never looked, but she didn’t seem to like to look into the future unless necessary, and decided not to press, and would tell her about the silk dresses he saw before he left Avalor, imported from Satu, or the delicate metal hair combs from Enchancia. Rosie would worry the hem of her poncho when something confused her or made her upset, and Mari would tug on one of her shortened locks. Whenever that happened, he would tell a story about Elena, his family, his friends to pull their minds to a different place. 

Despite everything, Esteban let himself get attached. How could he not when they reminded him of what he left behind that was so dear? When Rosie would screw up her nose in determination at things or when Mari would poke fun at him? He knew he shouldn’t, that as soon as they had the visions they needed, Chatana and Ash would move everything across Avalor - even he couldn’t teleport that far. But until then, Esteban happily made his way over to the cave every day…

Until one day he couldn’t. He, Chatana and Ash had gotten into a fight with a few Azhuizotl over access to a Maruvian temple that had taken a better portion of the afternoon. He had his share of bumps and bruises when he finally made it to the cave that night, exhausted but with a bag of chocolates from the village to hopefully make up for missing the usual meeting. He entered the cave quickly, not wanting to be any later than he had to be. 

“Rosie, Mari?” Esteban called out. He didn’t see them in the usual spot on the platform where he would find them when he entered, quickly stepping through the minefield of traps. “I’m sorry I’m late! I-” 

Maricruz suddenly appeared, almost running and tripping over her chain. In all the times he had seen her look angry, Esteban had never seen her look so distraught, so furious. “Rosie cried!”

“What-”

“Rosie was so worried she started crying and she looked! She looked and saw you getting attacked and she begged me to look into the future to make sure you were okay and that you were coming back! But I couldn’t look because I didn’t want to see you dead or when you were going to stop coming back and that made Rosie more upset and-and-and-,” Mari’s rant fell to hiccups, and tears rolled over her cheeks. Esteban, as though on instinct, quickly pulled her close, gently hushing her as she continued to rant and cry into his jacket. 

“Shh, niña, shh,” Esteban said, gently smoothing her hair. “I’m sorry I scared you two.”

Mari sniffed, rubbing her eyes. “I know. Don’t do it again, okay? Avoid fights or Rosie will cry and I’ll stain your coat more.”

“Fair,” he replied, looking down at his jacket and the large tear-stains. “I can’t have you upset.”

“Nope. It’s illegal, just decided,” Mari replied, sitting down on the platform and curling around her knees. She was still shaky. Esteban shed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders and sat down beside her.

“I didn’t know you were on the Grand Council,” he laughed. “I’ll try to obey that new law.”

“You better,” she said. “Or I’ll do something crazy to my hair again.”

“Again? What do you mean again?”

“The last time I got that upset, I chopped off all my hair,” Mari tugged at an uneven lock. “If it happens again, I’ll figure out how to dye it blue.”

“Can’t have that can we?” Esteban murmured. It did seem like something Mari would do if pushed enough. Mari mumbled an agreement, and very slowly and cautiously rest her head on his arm. He stilled, trying not to disturb her. “I won’t do it again, but if I do, you can dye my hair blue.”

She laughed and he felt her nod against his shoulder. “I’ll hold you to that, Esteban.”

“I would expect nothing less,” he replied. He paused, hearing the tired shuffle of feet from behind them, and turned to see Rose sleepily make her way onto the platform, rubbing at her eyes with both hands.

“Mari, what are you-,” she yawned before her eyes opened to see Esteban. A sleepy grin spread across her face and she ran and leaped at him. “Esteban! You’re okay!”

Esteban just barely caught her with an ‘oof’ as she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding tight, all the while babbling about how worried they had been. Like her sister, he gently shushed her and promised never to do that again, sitting her down next to him. 

“You can make it up with another story!” Rose said, leaning against his side. “Please?”

“A fair exchange,” he nodded, adjusting his arms to accommodate them at his sides. “Well then…back when I was your age…”

Esteban fell down memory lane, telling the two little oracles about the time he and Elena had stolen an entire tray of sopapillas and had hidden all over the castle to avoid getting caught for a full three hours. He barely got to the end of the story when he was paused by the sound of soft snores on either side of him. Rosie was slumped against him, asleep, and Mari had turned his shoulder into a pillow. He tsked at them and gently moved Maricruz off of him to pick up Rosie. Careful not to wake her, he carried her back towards the little door, squeezing inside. There was a small little room, barebones and plain save for two bedrolls, pillows and blankets. Esteban laid her down on one, and covered her with a blanket, making a mental note to try and get some better ones. Once she was settled, he returned for Mari, scooping her up gingerly. She woke up slightly, blinking up at him with bleary eyes. 

“You’re going?”

“Only until tomorrow, young lady,” he replied. “You need to get your sleep, and so do I.”

Mari yawned as she was placed onto her bed. “Okay…promise?”

“I promise,” Esteban said, replacing his jacket with her blanket. He smoothed her hair down. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Buenas noches, Mari.”

“Buenas noches, Esteban,” her voice trailed off as she was claimed by sleep once again. He waited a moment until he was certain they were asleep before teleporting back to his and the others’ hiding spot. If there was one thing he wouldn’t break, he wouldn’t break that promise, not after so many things he left shattered in his wake.


	3. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things shift

Maricruz stopped looking into the future for herself and sister a long time ago. Rosie clung to the past for distraction - so many stories laid out, just for her - but Mari found little comfort in the uncertainty of the future, the possibilities scared her. The future wasn’t stable like the past, but she wished it was. At the very least, Esteban gave something resembling that stability in his ever-continuing visits and he didn’t lie to them - Oracles are hard to lie to, Mari counted in the very last. He wanted little but brought plenty, like oranges and soft new blankets. 

She wanted to dare to hope that the future was changing for her and Rosita, but the thought of looking and the thought of being let down, left alone in the cave forever kept her from doing so. The future came tomorrow, but until then, Mari let herself enjoy the present. 

Esteban had come to visit for the day, bringing oranges and crumbly, sweet cookies that left powdered sugar everywhere. He seemed slightly sad, more so than usual, but was more than willing to smile at them and tell Rosie however many stories she wanted. The sinking feeling that change was coming sank like a rock in Mari’s stomach. 

“You have almost all the riddles and payments, don’t you?” Mari asked, during a lull. Esteban looked at her, face falling, but nodded. Rosie looked between the two of them, concerned.

“Chatana is making the shawl as we speak,” he replied. “I caught the fireflies last night and found the spider webs for the thread. Ash found a toy mouse. We’ll be bringing everything soon.”

“And then you’ll get want you want,” Mari tried to hide the tremble in her voice, rising to her feet. Orange peel fell from her skirt. “And you’ll never come back!”

“I never said-” Esteban couldn’t finish his sentence as Mari ran past him to her and Rosie’s room. “Maricruz, wait!”

His plead went unheard as she hid herself away, trying to force down the shake in her chest and hands. She didn’t want to have to dye Esteban’s hair blue, and it wasn’t even his fault. But none of them could change anything. Mari sniffed and tried to ignore the sound of approaching footsteps. Esteban crouched down, slipping into the room with Rosie trailing close by. He kneeled in front of the two of them, and she forced herself not to look at him.

“I promised I wouldn’t make you two upset again, didn’t I?” he asked softly, gently tipping her head to look at him. Mari nodded. “And me not visiting would only break that. Maybe I won’t be able to visit as often, but I will do what I can to come to see you two. I can’t have you dying my hair blue just yet.” 

Rosie giggled at that, and it brought a smile to Mari’s face. Esteban gently ruffled Rosie’s curls and wiped a few stray tears that escaped Mari’s eyes off her cheek. “I promise I’ll do what I can to see you both.”

“Promise?” Rosie asked, anticipating what her sister would ask. Mari nodded in agreement. Esteban sat back for a moment, dragging a pinky over where his heart would be. 

“Cross my heart,” he promised. “Do you need a few minutes alone, Mari?”

Mari rubbed at her eyes once again and shook her head no. If they weren’t going to see him as often, she might as well enjoy the present as much as she could. 

-

When Esteban arrived back, Chatana was proudly showing the shawl to Ash. It was a dazzling piece of weaving, all in rainbow threads that would make even the proudest Avaloran noblewoman coo over it. Even Ash’s eyes had turned appreciative of the handiwork. 

“We’re finally done then,” Ash said. Chatana gave her an odd look. 

“Absolutely not! The shawl isn’t done,” she replied. “I just need to block it overnight and then it will be done.”

“She’s a perfectionist,” Pili nodded. Chatana had restart the shawl twice and respun the fibers once when she wasn’t happy with the weave or the heft of the yarn. It only frustrated Ash, and the added delay only infuriated her more. 

“It’s a shawl for a few children,” Ash replied. “Do you really think they’d care?”

“I care! I will not let any of my creations go out into the world imperfectly,” Chatana said. “So drop it.”

The two stared each other down before Ash stormed off to make sure the fireflies were still alive. Esteban, feeling safe enough to approach, went to examine the shawl himself, an action Chatana was more than happy to oblige. He ran a hand over the threads, nodding at the pleasant weight and fine weave. 

“It's beautiful,” he said and bit his tongue about how much Mari would adore it. “Anyone would be proud to own it.”

“I know! It’s one of the finest things I’ve made,” Chatana chirped, holding it up to the light. Pili huffed. “Besides you, Pili.”

“I suppose tomorrow’s the day then, isn’t it?” Esteban asked. It was an obvious question.

“It is, and it will be another day closer until you two have Avalor, I have my diadem and a seat of power, and we can be done with everything,” Chatana said, gently folding the shawl. “Until then, I’m going to go finish this. Tomorrow comes our destiny, so get some rest.”

Tomorrow was coming, but Esteban wasn’t sure he was ready for what tomorrow or destiny even meant anymore. Sleep didn’t come until late in the night, so unwilling was his mind to face the morning. He woke up exhausted but hid it away as he made his way towards the others. Pili was double-checking the items as Chatana and Ash chatted, giving only half an ear to their conversation. 

“They better be as good as people say they are, otherwise this will have been a waste,” Ash groused.

“I promise you, they are,” Chatana replied. Do you really think Tormenta would have gone through all that trouble if they weren’t?”

“True…but what of after we get our answers?” Ash asked. “What happens then?”

“We leave and use what they told us, obviously,” Pili responded. Chatana nodded. 

“But others could use them to stop us, couldn’t they?” Ash countered. “They aren’t exactly aligned to malvagos or anyone’s cause!”

Chatana raised an eyebrow, and Esteban stared hard at Ash. “And? That’s their purpose - to provide visions.”

“I don’t like leaving loose ends,” Ash replied. “My purpose is to defeat Avalor.”

“Are you implying we-” Esteban snapped, before cutting himself off. “No, absolutely not!”

“Agreed. That’s dark, even for us, Ash,” Chatana replied. “But I see your concerns. Perhaps we just seal the entrance so no one else can find them?”

“No!” Esteban exclaimed. “Haven’t they been through enough without you wanting to destroy them or seal them away?”

“I also see your hesitations, and while they are children,” Chatana turned towards him. “There are always plenty of children.”

“Children aren’t as replaceable as your creatures, Chatana!” he replied. “I will not allow harm to come to them!”

“Ugh, you say the same thing about Elena and the rest of your former familia, Esteban,” Ash said. “Do you really want to wait until they help destroy you too?”

“If that’s what it takes to keep them, all of them, from harm and from you, so be it,” Esteban said. “I’m done.”

“Done? What do you mean, done?” Ash followed him as he began to storm off. “You cannot just-”

“I can, and I will! I’m done playing this game, Ash,” Esteban snapped. “I meant it when I said no harm comes to my family, and I will not let you do such a thing! Nor will I have anymore part of it!”

“You’ve been playing us all along, haven’t you?” Chatana asked. 

“Told you he was the worst!” Pili said from her shoulder. “Pulling a long con on you two - too bad he had to go and end it early.” 

Esteban didn’t answer, but his grip on his staff tightened as he watched Ash’s face turn into a snarl. Before she could even reach for her tamborita, he slammed the staff onto the ground, and a boqato spell rang out into the empty space where he once stood. Esteban missed her shout of her frustration as he stumbled into the cave, his mind only frantically running through the next few steps he had to take. 

“Maricruz! Rosita!” he shouted, running through the booby traps. He no longer cared about setting them off. Each snapped at his heels or swung for his chest, but he dodged them all, only caring about getting to the platform. The girls rushed out of their room, watching in shock at Esteban’s frantic running towards them. Relief flashed over their faces as he leapt onto the platform.

“Esteban? What’s wrong?” Rosie asked, eyes wide and clinging to her sister. 

“We need to go,” he said, out of breath. 

“But we can’t!” Mari said. “The chains-”

“I’m teleporting us out of here,” Esteban said. “All that matters is that we leave and leave quickly.”

“But why?” Rosie asked. He didn’t want to reply, and she saw that. So she blinked once, twice, and her eyes opened in horror. “They can’t do that!”

“I won’t let Ash and Chatana harm anyone in my familia, and they won’t use you to do it,” Esteban reassured her, quickly picking her up. “Especially since you two are included in that now.” 

Mari looked up at him with wide eyes at that. “You mean that?”

“I do,” he nodded. “Now hold onto my arm. If this works, we will need to hit the ground running.”

“It will,” Mari blinked twice. “It will work.”

Without a moment’s hesitation more, Esteban hit the floor with his staff. With a flash of light, the three were gone, leaving only two chains to hit the floor, runes dying out as their charges disappeared. They landed just outside the mouth of the cave, and the girls blinked in the bright light of the morning. Esteban, as much as he longed to give them time to enjoy the outdoors that had been denied from them, couldn’t linger long. He quickly began to take them down the mountain, hurdling over rocks and through bush and trees. It wasn’t long until the three of them heard the tell-tale signs of two sorceresses approaching. 

“Esteban!,” Mari cried, and the fear in her voice cut worse than a blade. Rosie had her face buried in his chest, trying to block out what she heard or could see. He quickly slammed the staff on the ground, and they flashed away once more. The small group landed by a creek, stumbling through the chilled, mountain water. Esteban frantically looked around for something, anything to help them, when, surprise of all surprises, Valiente of all creatures, was just down the creek bed, startled at the sudden appearance of his master. He wasn’t in the best of shape - mane and tail matted, and coat unbrushed, but at least he seemed to have been fed. The saddle wasn’t his but was perfectly sized for someone much smaller. 

“Valiente! You little-,” whatever word about his previous betrayal died on Esteban’s tongue. “You miracle.”

He quickly took the girls over to the horse, setting Rosie in the saddle and lifting Mari up behind her, despite their protests, before grabbing Valiente’s bridle. 

“Go home, go back to the castle! Go as fast as you can go, and stop for nothing! Understand?” Esteban ordered. The horse whinnied and stomped his hooves. He looked up at the girls. “Hold on to him and don’t let go. Don’t stop until you’ve reached the castle.”

“What about you? We can’t leave you behind!” Rosie protested. 

“I’ll be with you again soon,” Esteban said. He quickly shed his jacket and secured it over them, and just as quickly handed Mari the reigns. “Valiente knows the way home, so you just have to hold on.”

Mari nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. Rosie couldn’t do that as easily, and tears flowed over her cheeks. He ignored the sight and grabbed the bridle, leading them to a path through the mountains. A goodbye fell flat in his throat, and before he could do anything else, hit Valiente on the flank, spurring him to motion. Esteban ignored the startled yelps of the girls as his horse sped away. He knew he should have started running to protect himself, but he stood firm, planted to the ground. 

No more running. 

Not anymore. 

Esteban watched as the girls grew farther and farther away, even as Ash and Chatana finally caught up to him.

“They’re getting away!” Ash shouted, reeling onto Esteban. “You are going to PAY for what you’ve done. After we get those girls.”

Chatana looked ready to take flight. Ash had a spell primed to go. 

“I’m already paying,” was the last thing they said before a loud snap of staff upon stone echoed around them, and the three of them disappeared in a flash of green runes. Mari watched them disappear, watching over her shoulder as she and her sister were carried away. Her eyes stayed on the spot until her vision went blurry with tears, but she couldn’t let them fall. She had to stay strong for her sister and try to look forward on their path and not anywhere else, just like she always had, and set herself to always do.


	4. On the Steps of the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories Told

Once upon a time, there were two sisters. The eldest one had the gift of seeing the future, the youngest to see the past. They lived with their mother in a small village in the north of Avalor, in a small little cottage that was the center of their world and home. It wasn’t life like that in the palace, but they were happy, free to run unfettered in their safe little corner of the world. 

Their gifts were the town’s best-kept secret. No one spoke of it aloud, but all knew to ask one of them for help with a small little vision in exchange for something - sometimes it was a jar of honey or a few oranges, maybe even a bolt of fabric for a dress if the vision was big enough. The girls were only more than happy to oblige. It was fun, and they enjoyed helping their neighbors and their mother. 

That is until a malvago heard a whisper about a secret, about two girls who lived on the hill and could see things no one else could. Tormenta was a greedy man, and saw profit for himself in their gifts - not only would it help him, but other malvagos would be interested as well. So one day, as the girls walked from home to the well, bucket shared between them, he transformed into a large eagle snatched them away to the mountains - something the eldest hadn’t seen. No one saw a thing, and no one who saw them in the mountains said a world about the two children who sold visions. 

There was no solace when Tormenta died, and no solace when the malvagos that came became less and less. Only the ever-growing fear of never being free.

That is until, 150 years later, two sorceresses and a disgraced chancellor came into their cave. The chancellor, still with enough good and love in him to care, forwent any grand schemes he had and risked it all to set them free.

-

Elena was snapped from the document she had been reading by the sound of shouting from the courtyard and the stomp of hooves with accompanying whinnies. Confused, she grabbed her scepter and ran downstairs from her bureau towards the sound. Francisco was already at the front door when she made it towards the entryway.

“Do you know what’s going on?” she asked, tightening her grip on her scepter. Her abuelo shook his head.

“It sounds like a horse got out and was spooked,” he replied. “Let’s go see if they need help.”

Her grip relaxed and she nodded. This was a simple crisis she could handle. The two walked out to see a few guards chase after a familiar black horse, scrambling for the reins or dodging away from its hooves. Elena felt herself and her grandfather freeze on the steps at the sight of Valiente, dirty and panicked, the very opposite of how they both remembered him - the prized thoroughbred that Esteban doted over who never went a day without a thorough brushing. 

“It can’t be-” Francisco murmured. “Valiente!”

Valiente stopped at the call, and turned, running over to the palace steps. He stomped his hooves impatiently, throwing his head back to gesture towards the slumped figure in his saddle. Elena recognized the jacket immediately to her disgust, but much like Valiente, it was the opposite of what she remembered and what she knew should have been in place. The jacket was torn and dirty - Esteban hated being in a situation where either would happen to him, even as children. But it was the fact that the slumped figure wasn’t sitting tall made Elena’s stomach drop - they were either hurt, dead, or it was a trap. She bolted down the steps, despite her abuelo’s calls. Elena raised her scepter up to point at the figure. 

“Esteban, sit up, now! That is an order!” she demanded. The figure made no move. “Esteban, you better be passed out or-”

She used the end of the scepter to nudge what should have been the shoulder and noticed then that the jacket was only draped over the rider. With a quick movement, she pulled the jacket away to let it flutter to the ground. Her scepter nearly joined it at the sight of two small children in the saddle, both passed out. 

“Mios dios,” Elena said. “Esteban what have you done…”

Francisco joined her a second later, and any question he had died on his tongue. He turned to a few guards instead. “You, fetch the doctor, and you, go tell a maid to get a room ready.”

The guards nodded and ran off into the palace as Francisco carefully pulled the older girl down. Elena quickly moved forward to grab the younger. The little one blinked slightly, barely awake.

“Esteban…?” was the only thing she said before falling back asleep. Elena tried to withhold a scowl and stepped over the jacket on her way back into the palace.

-

Mari woke slowly, blinking in the filtered sun. For a moment, she was scared that she was back in the cave, but the light was too bright and the material she was laying on and covered in was soft and warm. She opened her eyes fully then. Maricruz found herself on a large bed, the largest she had ever been in, in a room that could have fit their mother’s cottage. Rosita was curled up beside her, still fast asleep. That brought some relief to her mind. 

She slowly slid out from the covers, careful not to wake her little sister, and softly padded her way over to the window. Mari peered out, looking over the towers of the palace and the capital stretched out before her, leading out to the ocean. She and Rosie had never seen the ocean up close before, let alone a city that big, but no matter how exciting the thoughts were, Mari could muster no joy at the thought. Rosie and she were safe, and that only brought a little solace. 

There was a rustle and a yawn from the bed, and Rosie sat up, blearily rubbing at her eyes. “Mari? Where- where are we?”

“Avalor. We’re in the palace, but other that I don’t know much else,” Mari replied walking back over to the bed. “I just woke up. I think we fell asleep on Valiente at some point.”

Rosie nodded. “Is Esteban here yet? I thought I saw him…”

“I don’t think so,” she said before looking around the room. “Wait, where’s his jacket?” 

“Maybe someone took it to be cleaned? I can look,” Rosita replied before quickly blinking and scrambling out of bed. “It’s still in the courtyard. We can’t leave it there.”

“Wait, Rosie! We can’t just run out!” Mari exclaimed, close behind her sister as she ran to the door. “Rosie!”

Her sister opened the door and ran straight into the legs of Elena. “Oof! Careful there.”

Rosie gasped and scrambled back to Mari, who picked her up to hold her protectively. She stepped back a few paces, eyeing the princess with suspicion. Elena saw the look in her eyes and held up her hands defensively. 

“I was wondering when you two were going to wake up,” she said softly, kneeling down to be closer to eye-level with the two. “You guys must be tired. Valiente looked like he was running for days-”

“He was,” Rosie said softly. “Four days.” 

“That is a long time, isn’t it?” Elena replied. “Are you guys hungry?”

“No. Not until we get Esteban’s jacket back,” Mari shook her head. “It’s not ours to keep. We need to give it back.”

Elena frowned. “How do you know him anyway?”

“He rescued us and brought food for us when we were back in the cave,” Rosie chirped, squirming out of Mari’s arms, but didn’t move from her side. Elena reeled slightly.

“Cave? What did he, Chatana, and Ash do to you?” She asked the fans of hate warming in her chest. Mari frowned at the question. 

“They didn’t do anything,” Mari replied, flatly. “They came for visions, but Esteban was the only one who never asked for anything. He’s the only person in 200 years to actually care about us outside of what we can do.”

“Two hundred years?” Elena sputtered. “But you’re both children-”

“Magic chains,” Mari said. “To keep us from leaving or aging. Can we get Esteban’s jacket now?”

“Not until I have more answers,” the princess shook her head. “And he is not someone you should look up to, let alone be concerned about-”

“Yes, he is!” Rosie exclaimed. 

“Rosita!” Mari said sharply, pulling her back towards her. 

“He’s not someone to be trusted,” Elena replied, trying to keep calm. She didn’t need her magic to flare. 

“That’s what Chatana and Ash learned,” Rosie said, blinking twice. “And now they have him.”

“I’m so confused,” Elena said, dress turning a tinge of purple. “Can you start from the beginning?”

“Only after we get his jacket back,” Mari replied. Rosie tugged on her skirt, blinking twice. “And breakfast.”

“….Deal,” Elena sighed. “I’ll send a maid to fetch it. In the meantime, I’ll show you to the dining room. I hope you’re hungry.”

Soon enough the girls were seated at the table, close as peas in a pod and sharing a dirty and torn jacket over their shoulders as they stared at plate upon plate of food in front of them. Elena softly told them to go ahead, and that she and some others would join them soon. As Rosie and Mari reached for the pastries and fruit, Elena ducked out into the hall to find Francisco and Luisa waiting. Isabel had long since left for school, needing to start out early on a science project. 

“Are they alright?” Francisco asked. 

Elena nodded. “Hungry and not talkative, but alright. There’s a lot to tell us, but they don’t want to talk yet.”

“The poor things,” Luisa said. “Who knows what they’ve been through.”

“That’s what I’m worried about…they said some things that didn’t make sense,” Elena replied. “I’m hoping to get some clarity over breakfast.”

“Let’s head in then, shall we?” Francisco said, offering his arm to Luisa, which she gladly took. The three entered the dining room to find the girls happily tucking away into oranges and sweetbreads. The two looked up at them. “Buenos dias. How did you two sleep?”

“Good,” Mari said plainly before popping another orange segment into her mouth.

“I don’t think we’ve ever even seen a bed that big,” Rosie added. “I think it’s as big as our bedroom back in the cave.”

“Cave, what do you mean cave-” Luisa began to ask but was cut off with a quick glance from Elena. 

“Perhaps some introductions first?” Elena said. “I’m Elena, and these are my grandparents-”

“Francisco and Luisa, and your little sister is Isabel,” Rosie interrupted. “We know.” 

“Our reputation precedes us then,” Francisco replied, pushing in Luisa’s chair. The girls shrugged. 

“We either saw it or Esteban talked about you,” Mari said. It was simply said like she was saying the sky was blue. The royal three looked at each other at that. 

“He…spoke about us?” Francisco asked. “And what do you mean, ‘saw’?”

“My sister and I are oracles,” Rosie replied between bites of another roll. “I’m Rosita and she’s Maricruz.”

“Oracles,” Elena repeated. “That explains what you meant by visions.”

“Pretty much,” Mari replied. She blinked twice. “You’re going to ask about what they wanted from us - Chatana, Ash and Esteban. They wanted to know the location of Maruvian mystical items they could use to defeat you and Avalor.”

“You didn’t tell them, did you?” Elena stiffened in her seat. 

“No, never got the chance,” Mari continued. She pushed her plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore. “Esteban rescued us.” 

“No doubt with some sort of motive behind it,” Luisa said behind a sip of tea. Rosie stared at her. 

“Yes, to keep them from hurting you,” Rosie replied. She angrily stuffed the rest of a roll into her mouth. Elena sighed.

“Girls- Rosita, Maricruz,” she began. “I’m not sure what he told you, but he can’t be trusted. He’s not a good person.”

“Then why did he let us go before we could tell them anything?” Mari asked. “You think we didn’t know anything about him? I saw everything before it happened 50 years ago, and Rosie saw everything that’s happened since. We know he did wrong before he even showed up. Not to mention the whole being a part of a malvago gang, and we don’t particularly care for malvagos.” 

“That…is certainly something to think about, mijita,” Francisco said. 

“It still doesn’t erase his crimes for the past two months! No matter how he manipulated these girls-,” Elena began, dress tinging orange.

“We weren’t manipulated. No one can lie to us without us knowing!” Rosie exclaimed, standing up in her chair. “He brought Mari oranges and brought us new blankets! He told us stories about you and how much he loves his family! He got us out of the cave and kept Chatana and Ash from hurting us and from using us to hurt you! Just because you hate him doesn’t mean we have to!”

Maricruz pulled her down and worked to quiet her down, before turning to Elena herself.

“Esteban said he wasn’t going to let them hurt his family,” Mari added. “He stayed behind so we could get away. Ash and Chatana were going to hurt us after we gave them the visions they wanted. Visions that would have hurt Avalor and you, and ones Esteban didn’t even want to help them get.”

Rosie blinked once, twice. “He lied a lot, but not to us. He especially lied to Ash.”

“About what?” 

“That he was going to let them win.”

-

“And you’re sure their story checks out?” Gabe asked. Elena was leaning over a map of Avalor, looking for any Maruvian sites that were even in the general vicinity of the mountain the girls had been in for 200 years.

“I checked it,” Mateo replied. “There are reports that talk about them going back 150 years, and my grandfather had a stack of papers on Tormenta. Too bad back then there wasn’t much in the way of missing children reports- that would probably back it up, too.” 

Gabe winced. “Thankfully the Royal Guard handles it now. Just…a little too late.”

“At least they’re out now and safe,” Elena replied. “I’ve narrowed it down to two possible sites: Monte Claro or Socanos.”

“Monte Claro is little more than some sculptures, and the temple is too in ruin to inhabit,” Mateo replied. “So it must be Socanos!”

“I’ll get a troop together-” Gabe began. Elena held up a hand.

“No,” she said. “We’ll go on our own. We’ll leave tomorrow morning. Be prepared.”

“Elena, are you sure?” Mateo asked. “Sure we’ve faced them before but-”

“I’m sure,” Elena answered. She rolled up the map. “Go get prepared for tomorrow. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

The co-captains of the guard nodded and left Elena’s office. She slumped down in her chair, resting her head on her hand, and let her dress turn purple from stress and fear. Elena thought back to the day, hearing the girls go over everything that had occurred. Rosie couldn’t go through some of it and had to be taken out to be distracted from it while Mari continued. She didn’t make eye contact with Elena, and her voice sounded so tired - she looked so tired. She didn’t even begin to have any sort of levity to her voice until the events that began just a few weeks ago.

Those were tales of the cousin she knew once. Pomp and circumstance, a little selfish, a show-off, but kind and caring all the same. 

Elena breathed, and let herself let go of her stress. Slowly, her dress shifted back to red, and she stood, leaving her office to walk up to the guest wing of the palace. The last she had seen them, Mari was watching out the window, distant from everyone but Rosie, who had curled up on the bed for a nap. No doubt they were both awake by then. Soon she stood in front of their door and slowly raised a hand to knock.

Knock knock

“Come in.” 

Elena entered, finding the two girls sitting at the window, watching the late afternoon turn to evening. 

“Hey,” she said, near lamely. The girls looked up at her, and she couldn’t read them but approached anyway. The two girls still had Esteban’s jacket draped over them. “I wanted to talk to you both about…about earlier.”

She pulled a small stool over from the vanity, sitting across from them. “I’m sorry about doubting you both about…about Esteban. I don’t…I don’t hate him- I want to, but I don’t think I can. But he has hurt me, my family, Avalor, so badly, I find it hard to ever forgive him.”

Elena looked at the two of them. “But that doesn’t mean that it negates how you two feel about him, especially after everything that had happened, and everything that he has done for you two.”

“We know,” Mari said softly. “He still loves you too.”

“I know,” Elena tried not to let her dress go blue. She rubbed at her eyes - she didn’t want to let herself go blue. Rosie slipped from the window seat and jacket, and went to her side, quickly wrapping her arms around her shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” Rosie said. “You can go blue. Sometimes even Mari has trouble doing that too.” 

Mari responded with indignation at that, and Elena couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll be okay, but thank you though. No hard feelings between any of us?”

“None for now,” Mari replied. “But I make no promises.”

“I’m sure,” Elena hugged Rosie back. “Come on you two, I have a surprise.”

“A surprise? What is it? Mari, don’t look!” Rosie exclaimed. 

“I wouldn’t!” 

“How about I just tell you?” Elena stood, offering out a hand toward Mari while taking Rosie’s. “I spoke to the seamstresses earlier. They should have some things ready by now - I think you two deserve a wardrobe update.”

Mari was at the door in a flash. “No hard feelings ever again! Let’s go!”

Elena laughed and led the two girls towards the seamstresses’ shop. She would tell them tomorrow where she and her friends were going and let this serve as a distraction from the present until then. She hoped that maybe the palace would distract them from what was miles away, and from the person she wanted to hope was alright. 

-

Esteban couldn’t will himself to move. Not that the paralysis spell was helping in the least, but if he just had the will, he would fight it. He was far too tired and doubted between that and the injuries he had been dealt he would even be able to. At the very least, he couldn’t feel much but the beat of his own heart in his chest left alone on a cold temple floor with his thoughts. They traveled back home- what was home, and the thought of his family safe at least brought him some solace. Ash would have come in and gloated otherwise, and Chatana would have told him a strangely distant way. Esteban didn’t know which was worse, which was better. At least Chatana wouldn’t smirk about it. Pili maybe, but she wouldn’t. 

He blinked once, twice, and turned his glance towards the sound of footsteps. He could at least move his eyes, unnerving as it was. Chatana entered the room softly, wings just rasping against the floor. Esteban watched as she approached him, elegant and smooth. He couldn’t read her face as she knelt down next to his head. 

“The oracles got to Avalor, safe and sound,” she said. “No doubt they’ve told the princess everything by now.”

Esteban blinked in acknowledgment. 

“No doubt we’ll have a little family reunion soon enough,” Chatana continued and almost condescendingly smoothed a strand of hair from his face. If he could speak, he would shout that no, there wouldn’t be, Elena wouldn’t be so foolish. “Do you really think Elena wouldn’t come in here, scepter blazing, to defeat those who would do her and her kingdom harm? Surely you aren’t that foolish. But perhaps you are.”

She stood, smoothing her skirts. “You could have been one of the best malvagos the world has seen. A shame.”

Esteban could only watch her leave, even as his vision began to blur - tears from frustration, fear? It didn’t matter. What did matter was forcing himself to move. 

He wouldn’t let them hurt his family. He wouldn’t be responsible for their pain, not again.


	5. Ready as We'll Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and company go face their foes

As Elena planned, her, Mateo, and Gabe set off early the next morning. By horse it would have been four days, but by jacquin it was shortened to half a day. Skylar was only more than happy to provide his wings, and Migs had sent the fastest flyers. 

“So what’s the plan, Princessa?” Skylar asked, flying through the morning clouds, just barely tinged orange in the light. 

“Fly-in, stop Chatana and Ash, rescue Esteban, bring the three of them to justice,” Elena replied succinctly. “Provided there aren’t any more treachery or plot twists.” 

“There won’t be this time, Elena,” Mateo said. “We’re readier than ever.”

“Let’s end this once and for all,” Gabe added. Elena nodded in agreement and turned her view to the horizon. They flew over village and plain, river and valley until finally reaching the mountains and the cave Maricruz and Rosita had been trapped in. Despite never being inside of it, the sight made Elena feel cold. Forty years for her had been hell, and the idea of being trapped anywhere or for any longer almost made her ill. 

“We’re getting close,” Skylar said. “Socanos is only a few miles ahead.”

“Let’s go down lower. I don’t want them to see us coming,” Elena ordered. Skylar nodded and gestured to the other two to drop down, just above the tree line. The pyramid of Socanos rose from the jungle, a beacon of weathered stone against the sky and trees. “There it is!”

“Let’s get to ground and travel by foot from here,” Gabe called to Elena. She nodded, and the group landed in a smaller clearing a few hundred yards off from the Maruvian site. “Are we ready?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Elena said. Her scepter was steady in her hand. “Let’s end this.”

The three began their walk forward, the jaquins close at hand in case the need for a quick getaway was necessary. Eventually, the jungle broke, leading into the main plaza of Socanos. The statues and remaining buildings were overgrown with plants, reclaiming them for the earth. Straight ahead down the main avenue laid the temple. It’s painted facades were faded and chipped, and some of its sculptural elements were near stripped-down between looters and time. They made their way up to it, hiding behind the buildings on the sides of the path to avoid being seen. Reaching the base, they quickly, but quietly, crept up, ears and eyes open for any sign of trouble. 

The inside of the pyramid was dim. Few rays of light entered from the ceiling through cracks or man-made openings from centuries past. They made their way through, looking through each atrium for any signs of life. 

“Where are they?” Gabe hissed. “If they’ve moved already-”

“We still have one more room,” Mateo replied. “Maybe we’ll find something.”

“Hopefully,” Elena added as they entered the last atrium. It was dark, but they just made out a shape on the form. She raised her scepter. “Glow.”

The room was filled with light and Elena’s stomach was filled with dread. The shape on the ground was the prone form of Esteban. He was battered, hit with god knew how many spells and his staff laid feet away from him. She gasped and ran over to him, gently shaking him.

“Esteban? Esteban, wake up!” she near shouted. He opened his eyes in a flash but didn’t move anything else except frantically blink and move his eyes. “What-”

“A paralysis spell,” Mateo replied. “It’ll take a while for me to undo it, depending on when it was cast. At least it wasn’t a statue spell.”

Elena looked down at the frantic eyes and watched as his jaw twitched. He looked like he was forcing himself to move. “E-elena-”

His voice was forced, quiet and hoarse from days of misuse. He continued, but his voice dropped to a hiss.

“What? Esteban, what happened?” Elena asked, leaning closer. Esteban only looked panicked but tried again.

“Tr-tra-trap,” he managed to croak. His eyes left her’s to look behind her, pupils near pinpoints. 

“Well, well, well. Aren’t family reunions just so touching?” Ash said snidely as she and Chatana approached. “Perfect timing. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“The moment we saw those Oracles on that horse, we knew Esteban sent them to you,” Chatana continued. “It was only a matter of time before you came to us.”

“Can you believe Esteban still trusts you, still wants to be your family, after everything you’ve both done to each other?” Ash laughed. “It’s pitiful, really. But that’s what your family is: pitiful.”

“Enough!” Elena shouted, dress going orange. She raised her scepter towards them. “This ends now.”

Ash chuckled. “We’ll see about that.”

-

Rosie couldn’t focus on the cards in front of her. Luisa was teaching them conquian, but she didn’t have the patience to sit still for it in general, let alone when Elena had gone to Socanos. She had been watching periodically through the day to see where they were but stopped looking when she saw that they reached the pyramid. She didn’t want to see anything else until everyone was back in Avalor. And she did mean everyone. 

“Rosie, mijita, it’s your turn,” Luisa prodded. “You don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah,” Isa agreed. “It can take a little while to get into. We don’t mind.”

“No, it’s okay,” Rosie replied, replacing the hem of her new vest with her cards. “I don’t think I could even do anything else right now.”

“Next round, we’ll put your sister into the rotation too,” Luisa said. “Won’t that be fun?”

“Probably,” she replied. Rosie stared at her card - she thought it was a good one - and placed it down. “If we can pull her from the window.”

Maricruz was curled up in the window across the room, staring in the direction Elena and her friends had gone. Rosie knew it was for two reasons: one, they hadn’t seen the outside for so long, the most average tree was refreshing, and two, she wanted to be the first one to see them come home, especially since she was too afraid to look at the future’s possible truths. Esteban’s jacket and a small needle were in her lab, but her sister’s hands were still, halfway through a row of tiny, slightly unsteady stitches. 

“Can I take a quick break?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Luisa said. “Isa takes a bit on her turns anyway.”

“It’s strategy!”

Rosie smiled and slipped down from her chair, running over to her sister. It was so much faster doing so in a pair of leggings instead of a skirt! She stopped next to her sister, gently touching her elbow. Mari looked down at her.

“Done with the game already?” she asked. 

“Not yet,” Rosie shook her head. She climbed up to sit next to her, holding her hand and looked down at the jacket. “He’ll be okay, and he’ll tell you that your stitches are uneven but good.”

Mari cracked a sad smile at that. “I’m just out of practice is all…hopefully he’ll say that the thought was lovely, and he’ll keep it in a box in his closet to remember by while wearing a nicer one. Dark blue wool with silver embroidery would be nice, I think.”

“I like the red!” Rosie pouted. “He can wear that one on special occasions.”

“Alright,” Mari replied. Rosie leaned forward, hugging her sister tight. “No sad thoughts, okay? Only hopeful ones. Everything will be okay.” 

Rosie nodded against her shoulder before letting go and heading back over to the table. Mari smiled at the three before picking the needle up again. She knew that she would focus better if she knew what would happen if she just dared to look….

-

Elena tried to keep her rage in check as she dodged blast after blast from Ash, sending her own blazes towards her as Mateo and Chatana butt heads and Gabe and two of the jaquins helped from the ground and air. Skylar had dragged Esteban to the side, out of the fight to protect him until the paralysis spell wore off. 

“I won’t let you do any more damage, Ash!” Elena shouted. “My kingdom, my home, my family- have all suffered because of your actions!”

“And your dear cousin’s, Elena,” Ash replied. “Don’t forget that either.”

Elena gritted her teeth, biting back a shout of ‘I know!’ as she fired the next blast. This one finally made contact, just getting her legs. Ash fell with a shout of pain, tamborita flying from her hand. Elena approached scepter aimed, ready to seal the malvago in crystal and be done with her reign of terror. 

“This ends!” Elena said coldly, dress near venomously orange. “No more-”

-

Miles away and an hour earlier, an oracle looked ahead as cards were being played.

-

Mateo pushed Pili away from him and sent another boqato towards the sorceress. The weasel hissed and lunged for his ankles, only to be grabbed by the scruff. 

“Not today!” Gabe said, tossing him to one of the jacquins. Pili shouted in protest as he was caught in a set of paws. The other jacquin was going after Chatana, biting after her wings. She stopped short and dropped like a stone, and the jacquin careened into the wall and crumpled like a rag doll to the floor. 

“BOQATO!” Mateo shouted, sending the spell towards her. She smirked and dodged, flying just below the blast and swooped towards the two. Chatana knocked the two of them to the ground with a sharp snap of her wings before going up high. She watched as Ash was taken out and Elena approached. 

“C’mon, Esteban!” Skylar shook his charge. “We could use that teleporting nonsense right about now!”

“I’m trying!” Esteban managed to hiss. Skylar looked up and moved to leave his side. 

“Try harder and fast!” 

Esteban followed his gaze up, watching Chatana zero in on Elena. “No-”

“Elena! Elena look out!” Mateo shouted. 

Elena barely had the time to turn before she saw the spell in Chatana’s hands. Esteban barely had the strength to stand, let alone run. But somehow he did, stumbling towards his staff and clumsily grabbing it. He slammed it on the ground.

Elena shouted, holding up her hands to block herself and felt herself go flying to the ground, but not from a magic blast. There was the sound of a body hitting stone and a sickening crack of something breaking. She knew it wasn’t her - her racing heart told her that she was very much still alive. She sat up, wincing at her scraped palms as she grabbed her scepter. Elena turned to find the source of what pushed her away and didn’t realize the cry she heard came from her when she saw what had. 

-

An oracle cried out and fell to the ground, much to the panic of the others near her.

-

Esteban awoke, eyes bleary. He winced in pain, trying to hold back his groans. He felt like hell warmed over. His arm was bandaged and wrapped in a sling to his chest, and his entire middle was wrapped up tight with bandages. He could feel every cut and bruise on him, and he felt extremely weak. Esteban looked around, blinking in the dim light of what he was shocked to see was his room in the palace. He wanted to sob, but the act hurt him preemptively. He settled back onto his pillows, never again to take them for granted, and finally noticed other figures in his room.

Elena was leaning on the side of the bed, asleep and looking exhausted still, and Isa leaned against her. Her scepter laid over his bureau. On the small loveseat, Gabe and Mateo were asleep, propping each other up. His abuela had taken the chair next to his bedside, draped with a spare blanket. He instinctively knew that his abuelo was probably running the castle, but would replace his wife when she woke up. And at his right hand, two little oracles were fast asleep. Mari’s cheeks were tear-stained, and Rosie looked as tired as he felt, even when asleep. Esteban let a tear fall as he sighed in relief for the first time in weeks. 

Tomorrow would come, and he would deal with it then, but for now…He was home, he was finally home and not alone. Those were the only thoughts he had on his mind as he finally drifted back to sleep.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come live with us in the palace....

Esteban didn’t wake again for a few more days. Between exhaustion and recovery, it was warranted. He woke up, still feeling far south of well, parched and sore. He pushed himself up slowly with his good arm to sit, careful of his middle. It was noon, judging by the light in his window. Esteban rolled his neck until something popped, stiff from the days asleep. He wanted to get up to stand, to walk to the door or to his vanity, but he didn’t trust his legs and settled for just bending them under the sheets until his legs felt a bit normal. He was honestly surprised by the lack of guards posted in his room, but straining his ears, he heard the quiet chatter of a pair outside his door. There they were. Esteban leaned back on the bed with a sigh. At least someone had left a pitcher of water at his bedside, as well as a glass, but had trouble reaching either. 

There was a click at the door. Esteban looked up to see Elena enter quietly, not even looking in his direction as she softly shut the door. When she turned, their eyes met and both stiffened up slightly. Esteban tried to keep his eyes from watering, but couldn’t help it, especially when Elena started to cry as she ran over to him. She lunged at him with a sob of relief, wrapping her arms around his neck. He found himself copying the sound, holding her close with her good arm. 

“I’m so sorry, prima, I’m so sorry,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry-”

“I know,” Elena replied, roughly rubbing her eyes - a futile action. “I know…I was so scared when I saw you and then when you wouldn’t wake up…thank god you’re awake!”

“I wouldn’t let them hurt you,” Esteban said. “It’s the one thing I could never let happen again. Never, ever again.”

“But you could have…you knew that didn’t you?” she said softly. He didn’t want to vocalize it but he nodded. 

“It wouldn’t have done anything to redeem me. Even though I lived, it doesn’t begin to,” he replied. “But as long as you lived, and everything and everyone I care about was safe, it’s worth it.”

“Esteban…,” Elena sighed. “You idiot.”

“I know,” Esteban said. “Naomi can add it to the list I know she has written.”

She laughed, almost sadly. “There’s a lot you’ve missed.”

“I know that as well,” he replied. “I’m sorry I missed it because of my actions.”

“We’ll have to catch up later,” Elena continued. “There are a few people who have been dying to see you again.”

She turned to the door. “You can all come in!”

The door creaked open, and in peered Rosie, Mari and Isa. Their eyes widened at the sight of Esteban, wide and awake and okay. 

“Esteban!” Rosie shouted, grabbing both of the older girls’ hands and pulling them in behind her. Esteban wiped his face quickly and turned to face them as they joined Elena on the bed. 

“Who are these young ladies, and what have you done with Rosita and Maricruz?” Esteban joked. It was like the two had never seen that cave at all. Rosie’s hair was brushed, but still its wild curls, but had traded her dress and poncho for a vest and leggings. Mari’s hair was trimmed evenly but still fluffy, and had a pale plum dress that Esteban somehow knew she would gravitate to. “I’m not sure I recognize them.”

“Just took a haircut and some new clothes is all,” Elena said, reaching out to smooth Rosie’s curls as the girl hugged Esteban. “But they’re good as new.”

“We were so worried about you!” Isa said, quickly pecking his cheek. “We missed you too. So much, you don’t even know.” 

“I think I can get an idea based on the fact that one of you is permanently attached to my neck right now,” Esteban said, pecking her forehead, before turning his attention to his favorite oracles. “And you two are doing okay? They’ve been treating you both well, Valiente didn’t buck?”

“Yes, and nope!” Rosie replied, moving back from him. “Luisa taught me how to play conquian, and Francisco played Mari and me songs. And Valiente is a good boy. I got Mari to leave the castle to give him sugar cubes!”

“Did you? I bet he enjoyed that, the spoiled thing,” he chuckled but quickly held his middle. The motion made him wince. He could feel the four looking at him. “No worries, it will pass - and you, Mari? Are you-”

Esteban paused once he got a look at her face. Mari looked exhausted and on the verge of tears, biting her lip and trying to force back the water in her eyes. “Mari, what is-”

With a sob, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Esteban sat there, shocked for a moment, but quickly set to rubbing her back. “Oh no, what’s wrong?”

“I-I looked and I saw you laying there and I-I-,” Mari wheezed. She couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“When everyone was gone, she looked ahead and it scared her,” Isa explained. “She fainted.” 

“Oh, Maricruz, I’m sorry,” Esteban replied softly. “I’m okay now. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

She sniffed nodded but didn’t leave his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close in a hug. “I suppose you’ll have to dye my hair blue now, won’t you?”

Mari let out a dry laugh. “No, that would look silly. And it wasn’t your fault anyway.”

“Dye his hair blue?” Elena asked. 

“I promised her that if I ever made her this upset, she could dye my hair blue,” Esteban explained. “But I’ve escaped that hair choice for now.”

“For now,” Mari said. She leaned back and wiped her face. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“If I can help it, I’ll never do that again,” he replied, smoothing her bangs. “Hopefully, it never comes to pass.”

“It better not,” Elena agreed, pulling all four into a hug before pulling away again. “Girls, how about you let Esteban rest? I’m sure the doctor will be here soon to look at him.”

“Do we have to?” Rosie asked. “He’s been asleep for days!”

“You can come and visit whenever you want, Rosie,” he said gently. “But for now, listen to Elena.”

“Okay, Esteban,” she replied. “We’ll see you soon! Unless you’re asleep again.”

The three girls quickly hugged him, before heading out of the room. Mari lingered the longest, quickly running to give him a second one before heading out with the others. Elena sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the door to click shut. Once it had, she turned to face him, 

“You know you’ll have a trial again, once you can stand,” Elena said, voice somber. 

He sighed. “I know.”

“I can’t guarantee the ruling either,” she continued. “Everyone is conflicted, and there have been changes on the Grand Council.”

“I know.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, but Elena held his hand fast for the whole time. 

-

It took another week before Esteban could properly get out of bed, and another for him to walk without needing to rest after only a few feet. In those two weeks, it seemed like everyone came into his room. Dona Paloma was one of the first - mostly to chide him for being an idiot, then to complain that with him gone, she had very few people she could argue with and had been bored. It was her way of saying that she missed him. Naomi’s visit followed similarly, except followed by a hug and a peck on the cheek before she filled him in on everything. 

Francisco was commonplace at his bedside, telling him everything Naomi and Elena couldn’t. How he and Luisa had missed him, the first female guards added into the Royal Guard, how much his presence was missed. How worried he had been, especially when the girls arrived with his jacket, and how he arrived more dead than alive. How no tres leches had been made in months because no one wanted to see it, and he was starting to miss it. 

Esteban apologized to all of them. 

Luisa was the only one who only came in when he was asleep and would be gone come the morning. But one morning, Esteban woke up before she could leave. She was holding his good hand and looking far out into the window. If she knew he was awake, she didn’t make it apparent.

“Abuela?”

She didn’t move. “I remember so long ago…a little boy, wrapped up in a coat far too big for him and wouldn’t take it off. It was near Navidad, but it felt like all the warmth had been stolen.”

Esteban remembered that too. “I would have worn that coat to rags, but…”

“But you kept on saying you were cold,” Luisa continued. Her voice was soft. “And your father’s wool coat was the warmest thing. It made you feel safe, didn’t it?”

He couldn’t properly say yes, throat too tight. He hummed a response instead. Luisa finally turned to face him. Her face was wet with tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Esteban said. “There’s no way to fix what I have done, but I am-”

“I know,” Luisa replied, wiping her cheeks. She let go of his hand and stood. “Go back to bed, Esteban. Your trial is in a few hours.”

With that she left, and so did sleep for him. Esteban slipped out of bed, and walked over to the window, watching the early morning sunrise. As it rose, so did the hour of his trial. 

Whatever comes will come, he repeated to himself when the guard escorts came. The words repeated in his mind as he was led to the Council Chamber. The doors opened, and there sat the judge, jury, and possible executioner all in five people. Esteban, never one to completely lose his pride, straightened his back the most he could and entered, and tried not to wince at the sound of the door clicking shut.

“Esteban Flores,” Elena began. “You stand accused of multiple counts of treason and dark magic against the Crown and Avalor. Do you accept these charges?”

“I do,” he replied solemnly. “And I accept whatever punishment you decide for me.”

The five looked shocked at the words, so he continued. 

“I cannot begin to make up for everything, every proud, cruel thing I have down to Avalor and to my family,” Esteban said. “I can apologize, but that does little to redeem myself.”

“You saved Elena’s life,” Naomi cut in. “Surely that counts. A little at least.”

“Maybe,” Esteban continued. “But she wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me.”

“I will not run or hide, but I will accept what comes,” he finished. He and his cousin locked eyes. Elena nodded. 

“Then let the trial begin.”

-

Rosie, Isa, and Mari sat outside the Council Chamber. Prodding by maids, Mateo and even Gabe couldn’t pull them from their spot. They were set on staying there for the entire trial so they would know first hand what had happened. Mari was far too nervous to look, and Rosie couldn’t bring herself to look at the proceedings. Isa tried to get close to the door to listen in, but the guards gently asked her to step back. 

It was a nerve-wracking hour and a half. 

-

By the time the trial reached its conclusion, Esteban felt spent. The others looked just as tired. 

“Shall we vote?” Dona Paloma asked. “I need something strong to drink.”

Elena nodded. “But first, is there anything else you want to say, Esteban?”

“Just promise me one thing, no matter what.”

“And what is that?” Elena asked.

“Rosita and Maricruz do not have any family. They need people who can give them stability,” Esteban replied. “And if I cannot, you are the only people I would trust.”

“We cannot promise that, Esteban,” Elena replied. The other four looked over at her confused. “Because we won’t shoulder the entirety of that responsibility.”

Before anyone could question her, she called for a vote, and Esteban felt sick to his stomach.

-

“It’s so quiet,” Rosie murmured. “What if everything goes wrong?”

“It won’t,” Isa replied. “I’m sure.”

“But what if it did?”

“Then easy enough,” Mari said, very sure of herself. “We go with Esteban if he gets banished, and if anything else, we get on the next ship to Enchancia, or Satu, or the Seven Deserts.”

“Those places are awfully far away from home,” Rosie said. “But we have to come back for Navidad and Dia de Los Muertos.”

“Naturally,” her older sister nodded. 

“Only if it comes to that,” Isa replied. “I don’t think Elena would go that far…”

Rosie leaned on the older girl’s arm. “Me too.”

Mari just nodded, and silently summoned the courage to blink once…and then twice. She sharply inhaled and scrapped any plans she had made, just as the door opened. The three stood at attention. The guards stood at the side as the Grand Council filtered out. Upon noticing the three, they all nodded, and their crowd split to allow Esteban to come forward. Relief was all over his face as he came forward. There was a moment of pause before he kneeled down and held open his arm. Mari choked out a cry of relief as Rosie grabbed her hand to pull her over to him.

“We knew it! We knew it would be alright!” Rosie chirped, carefully hugging him. Mari took his good hand, holding it tight.

“I’m glad you two knew,” he laughed. “We all get to stay here, at home.”

“All of us?” Mari asked. 

“Granted there are some strings attached, but only to me,” Esteban nodded. “But yes, all of us. We’re home.”

“Home…I like the sound of that,” Mari said happily, throwing caution to the wind as she let Esteban pull her into a hug. 

“Welcome home you three,” Luisa said. “Home where you all belong.”


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand new start

_a few months later_

It was the month before Elena’s coronation, and Esteban, while stressed, couldn’t have been happier to be back in his role in the palace, albeit limited for the time being. He and Dona Paloma split a chair and vote, leading to many an “entertaining” argument. Call it making up for lost time, if one will. Between the Grand Council, fighting for redemption, planning for a coronation, looking for Ash and Chatana, there was much to take care of, on top of raising two girls. 

But he wouldn’t trade any of it for all of the world. 

With a roll of his neck and a quick stretch of his shoulder - still prone to getting stiff, even months after his arm was taken out of its sling - he and the rest of the Grand Council exited the chamber for the day. Armando was quick to fall in step with them. 

“The Royal families of Paraiso, Enchancia, and Norburg have sent their travel details for the Coronation,” he began. “A few of the Seven Desert Kingdoms have sent their confirmations of attendance.” 

“Perfect,” Elena replied. “We can have Cordoba and Norburg in the Northern wing, Sophia’s family near mine, and the Seven Deserts in the Southern wing.”

“Of course,” Armando made notes on his parchment. “I’ll coordinate with the head of staff. Remember that your, Isa’s and Naomi’s gown fittings are tomorrow at 3, and you also have that luncheon with the Merchant’s Guild as well.”

Elena nodded. “Speaking of Isa, are she and the girls back from school?”

“Isabel should be here soon,” Armando replied, quickly checking a nearby clock.

“Mari was going to walk around the Plaza with a few friends,” Esteban added. “And Rosie is at Olaball practice, the little bruiser.”

In the few months of being out of the cave, Mari and Rosie had come into their own. Rosie launched herself at sports head-on, 200 years of pent up energy directed at anything she could join. Olaball, track and field, horseback riding - anything really, and recently began dropping hints about wanting to take fencing. Mari had been nervous about starting school, but warmed up to it immediately with Isa at her side and more so once she fell into a group of friends. She only got more confident as the semester went on. Her interest in clothing and fashion only expanded with the continued access to the seamstresses’ shop and Dona Paloma’s store, and the library’s catalog of a century of fashion plates that she missed, and had started to customize her own dresses.

He couldn’t be prouder of either of them. 

“When are you just going to officially adopt them?” Paloma huffed. “You’re practically their father already. Or are you just scared of commitment?”

“I may be a coward,” he replied. “But that is something I am not. In fact, I already have all the paperwork ready for next week.”

“Ah,” she paused. “Why the hold-up? I want to officially spoil them as their tia." 

"Elena, Mateo and I are taking the girls to their home village,” Esteban said. “They’ve been wanting to visit their mother, and it seemed like it would be appropriate to have her there when I ask them. Then Elena can sign the papers right then and there." 

"Not to mention next week makes it five months since you three escaped Chatana and Ash,” Naomi added. “But I also have to agree with her - I want to be the cool sea captain godmother." 

"Does anyone else want to call dibs on any other family titles that aren’t obvious?” Francisco asked with a laugh. “Nonetheless, we already consider them part of the familia, regardless of a few pieces of paper." 

“We still want to make it official with all the bureaucratic odds and ends,” Elena laughed. “We’ll have a little party for them when we get back.”

“I do expect an invitation, of course,” Dona Paloma said. 

“Last I checked, you aren’t a Castillo or a Flores, Paloma,” Esteban teased. “I certainly don’t think our grandparents are going to adopt you soon, and I certainly don’t plan on marrying you in.”

“Then Naomi can’t attend either, by that logic,’ she countered, catching Esteban’s bluff. Esteban rolled his eyes. “You’re terrible.”

“I counted on you coming anyway,” he laughed. “You are their aunt.”

That pleased her enough to drop the subject. Esteban tried to slip away to catch up on paperwork but was dragged, albeit lovingly, to the parlor for tea. 

"That can wait, mijito,” Luisa chided, weaving her arm through his. “Take a break. Eventually, we’ll be up to our ears in work.”

Esteban let himself laugh. “As you wish, abuela.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Luisa nodded, pulling him alongside her into the parlor, happier than ever to have almost all of her grandchildren at her side, especially with the tell-tale click of a door and the running feet of Isa coming up to join them. 

—

Esteban missed his powers at times, but solely for the convenience of being able to teleport from one end of the castle to another. But he was more glad that that era of his life was finally over - staff shattered and the magic from Takaina gone. The pieces were nothing more than firewood, and the embroidery on his old coat had gone dull - it had been sewn up and folded into a small chest under his bed. The only thing that he cared about remaining were the two girls in his care. 

Who, if his timing was right, would be pulling into the courtyard any second then. Putting his tea down and politely excusing himself, he left the parlor and quickly made his way down to the main entrance, just hearing the faint clip of horse hooves on the cobblestones outside. Who needed powers when you had impeccable timing? 

Like clockwork, Esteban opened the front door to see the coach pull to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Esteban!” Rosie called, barely wasting time once the coachman opened the door to run up the steps to him. Mari was quick behind her, all smiles. It was a little ritual they had that Esteban knew they liked especially Mari, just a stable routine of him meeting them at the door. Rosie jumped up at Esteban’s arms for a hug. 

“There are my girls!” Esteban greeted, hugging Rosie back before placing her on the ground. Mari was quick to replace her with a grin - she smiled more often in the past few months. Esteban smiled back, smoothing her noticeably longer hair that she took more than enough pride in from the ride. “I take it that practice and the market were good?”

“Practice was great!” Rosie said. “I scored 3 points! Well, with an assist, but still!" 

"My friends and I saw the new ships from Satu,” Mari added. “And one of the shops had this embroidered tulle fabric from Noctem that was so intricate…it must have taken months." 

"I’m sure the seamstress shop would enjoy having that, wouldn’t they?” Esteban replied, knowing that Mari herself would have loved the chance to work with it. She nodded matter of factly. “Perhaps I talk to them about getting a bolt or two in?”

“I’ll help convince them if need be!” Mari offered, excitedly taking his hand. Esteban laughed and nodded. 

“I’ll happily take you up on that offer,” he said. “I’m sure between the two of us we could convince them.”

The three of them, Rosie joyfully hanging off Esteban’s other arm as she and her sister told Esteban about their day, made their way up to the parlor to join the rest of their family for tea. Had Mari looked, all those months ago, she would have called it a fluke, an improbable route for the future. Had Esteban been told a year beforehand that he would have betrayed his family again, learn magic, lose it, and adopt two oracles, he would have scoffed. Had Rosie been told a story like theirs, she would have asked if it had a happy ending. 

And luckily, it would. 

The End


End file.
